1. Field of Invention
This invention includes N-pyrazole substituted 2-adenosine compositions that are useful as A2A receptor agonists. The compositions of this invention are vasodialating agents that are useful as heart imaging aids that aid in the identification of mammals, and especially humans who are suffering from coronary disorders such poor coronary perfusion which is indicative of coronary artery disease (CAD). The compositions of this invention can also be used as therapeutics for coronary artery disease as well as any other disorders mediated by the A2A receptor.
2. Description of the Art
Pharmacological stress is frequently induced with adenosine or dipyridamole in patients with suspected CAD before imaging with T1 scintigraphy or echocardiography. Both drugs effect dilation of the coronary resistance vessels by activation of cell surface A2 receptors. Although pharmacological stress was originally introduced as a mean of provoking coronary dilation in patients unable to exercise, several studies have shown that the prognostic value of 201T1 or echocardiographic imaging in patients subjected to pharmacological stress with adenosine or dipyridamole was equivalent to patients subjected to traditional exercise stress tests. However, there is a high incidence of drug-related adverse side effects during pharmacological stress imaging with these drugs such as headache and nausea, that could be improved with new therapeutic agents.
Adenosine A2B and A3 receptors are involved in a mast cell degranulation and, therefore, asthmatics are not give the non-specific adenosine agonists to induce a pharmacological stress test. Additionally, adenosine stimulation of the A1 receptor in the atrium and A-V mode will diminish the S-H interval which can induce AV block (N. C. Gupto et al.; J. Am Coll. Cardiol; (1992) 19: 248-257). Also, stimulation of the adenosine A1 receptor by adenosine may be responsible for the nausea since the A1 receptor is found in the intestinal tract (J. Nicholls et al.; Eur. J. Pharm. (1997) 338(2) 143-150).
Animal data suggests that specific adenosine A2A subtype receptors on coronary resistance vessels mediate the coronary dilatory responses to adenosine, whereas subtype A2B receptor stimulation relaxes peripheral vessels (note: the latter lowers systemic blood pressure). As a result there is a need for pharmaceutical compositions that are A2A receptor agonists that have no pharmacological effect as a result of stimulating the A1 receptor in vivo. Furthermore, there is a need for A2A receptor agonists that have a short half-life, and that are well tolerated by patients undergoing pharmacological coronary stress evaluations.
In one aspect, this invention includes 2-adenosine N-pyrazole compositions that are useful A2A receptor agonists.
In another aspect, this invention includes pharmaceutical compositions including 2-adenosine N-pyrazole that are well tolerated with few side effects.
Still another aspect of this invention are N-pyrazole compositions that can be easily used in conjunction with radioactive imaging agents to facilitate coronary imaging.
In one embodiment, this invention includes 2-adenosine N-pyrazole compositions having the following formula: 
In another embodiment, this invention includes methods for using compositions of this invention to stimulate coronary vasodilatation in mammals, and especially in humans, for stressing the heart induced steal situation for purposes of imaging the heart.
In still another embodiment, this invention is a pharmaceutical composition of matter comprising one or more compositions of this invention and one or more pharmaceutical excipients.
This invention includes a new class of 2-adenosine N-pyrazoles having the formula: 
wherein R1=CH2OH, xe2x80x94CONR5R6;
R3 is independently selected from the group consisting of C1-15 alkyl, halo, NO2, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, SO2NR20COR22, SO2NR20CO2R22, SO2NR20CON(R20)2, N(R20)2 NR20COR22, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, NR20C(NR20)NHR23, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, CONR20SO2R22, NR20SO2R22, SO2NR20CO2R22, OCONR20SO2R22, OC(O)R20, C(O)OCH2OC(O)R20, and OCON(R20)2,xe2x80x94CONR7R8, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, and heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl and heteroaryl substituents are optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, alkyl, NO2, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, SO2NR20COR22, SO2NR20CO2R22, SO2NR20CON(R20)2, N(R20)2, NR20COR22, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, NR20C(NR20)NHR23, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, CONR20SO2R22, NR20SO2R22, SO2NR20CO2R22, OCONR20SO2R22, OC(O)R20, C(O)OCH2OC(O)R20, and OCON(R20)2 and wherein the optional substituted heteroaryl, aryl, and heterocyclyl substituents are optionally substituted with halo, NO2, alkyl, CF3, amino, mono- or di-alkylamino, alkyl or aryl or heteroaryl amide, NCOR22, NR20SO2R22, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, NR20CON(R20)2, OC(O)R20, OC(O)N(R20)2, SR20, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, CN, or OR20;
R5 and R6 are each individually selected from H, and C1-C15 alkyl that is optionally substituted with from 1 to 2 substituents independently selected from the group of halo, NO2, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, SO2NR20COR22, SO2NR20CO2R22, SO2NR20CON(R20)2, N(R20)2, NR20COR22, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, NR20C(NR20)NHR23, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, CONR20SO2R22, NR20SO2R22, SO2NR20CO2R22, OCONR20SO2R22, OC(O)R20, C(O)OCH2OC(O)R20, and OCON(R20)2 wherein each optional substituted heteroaryl, aryl, and heterocyclyl substituent is optionally substituted with halo, NO2, alkyl, CF3, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylamide, arylamide, heteroarylamide, NCOR22, NR20SO2R22, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, NR20CON(R20)2, OC(O)R20, OC(O)N(R20)2, SR20, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, CN, and OR20;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl and heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl and heteroaryl substituents are optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group of halo, NO2, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, SO2NR20COR22, SO2NR20CO2R22, SO2NR20CON(R20)2, N(R20)2, NR20COR22, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, NR20C(NR20)NHR23, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, CONR20SO2R22, NR20SO2R22, SO2NR20CO2R22, OCONR20SO2R22, OC(O)R20, C(O)OCH2OC(O)R20 and OCON(R20)2 and wherein each optional substituted heteroaryl, aryl and heterocyclyl substituent is optionally substituted with halo, NO2, alkyl, CF3, amino, mono- or di-alkylamino, alkyl or aryl or heteroaryl amide, NCOR22, NR20SO2R22, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, NR20CON(R20)2, OC(O)R20, OC(O)N(R20)2, SR20, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, CN, and OR20;
R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, and heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heterocyclyl, and heteroaryl substituents are optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, NO2, heterocyclyl, aryl, heteroaryl, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, N(R20)2, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, SO2NR20COR22, SO2NR20CO2R22, SO2NR20CON(R20)2 , N(R20)2, NR20COR22, NR20CO2R22, NR20CON(R20)2, NR20C(NR20)NHR23, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, CONR20SO2R22, NR20SO2R22, SO2NR20CO2R22, OCONR20SO2R22, OC(O)R20, C(O)OCH2OC(O)R20, and OCON(R20)2 and wherein each optional substituted heteroaryl, aryl, and heterocyclyl substituent is optionally substituted with halo, NO2, alkyl, CF3, amino, mono- or di- alkylamino, alkyl or aryl or heteroaryl amide, NCOR22, NR20SO2R22, COR20, CO2R20, CON(R20)2, NR20CON(R20)2, OC(O)R20, OC(O)N(R20)2, SR20, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, CN, and OR20;
R20 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, and heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, and heteroaryl substituents are optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halo, alkyl, mono- or dialkylamino, alkyl or aryl or heteroaryl amide, CN, Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, CF3, aryl, and heteroaryl;
R22 is selected from the group consisting of C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkenyl, C2-15 alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, and heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, heterocyclyl, aryl, and heteroaryl substituents are optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from halo, alkyl, mono- or dialkylamino, alkyl or aryl or heteroaryl amide, CN, Oxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl, CF3, aryl, and heteroaryl; and
wherein R2 and R4 are selected from the group consisting of H, C1-6 alkyl and aryl, wherein the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with halo, CN, CF3, OR20 and N(R20)2 with the proviso that when R2 is not hydrogen then R4 is hydrogen, and when R4 is not hydrogen then R2 is hydrogen.
In preferred compositions of this invention, R3 is selected from the group consisting of C1-15 alkyl, halo, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, COR20, CO2R20, xe2x80x94CONR7R8, aryl and heteroaryl wherein the alkyl, aryl and heteroaryl substituents are optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, aryl, heteroaryl, CF3, CN, OR20, SR20, S(O)R22, SO2R22, SO2N(R20)2, COR20, CO2R20 or CON(R20)2, and each optional heteroaryl and aryl substituent is optionally substituted with halo, alkyl, CF3 CN, and OR20; R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group of H and C1-C15 alkyl including one optional aryl substituent and each optional aryl substituent that is optionally substituted with halo or CF3; R7 is selected from the group consisting of C1-15 alkyl, C2-15 alkynyl, aryl, and heteroaryl, wherein the alkyl, alkynyl, aryl, and heteroaryl substituents are optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, aryl, heteroaryl, CF3, CN, OR20, and each optional heteroaryl and aryl substituent is optionally substituted with halo, alkyl, CF3, CN, or OR20; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-15 alkyl; R20 is selected from the group consisting of H, C1-4 alkyl and aryl, wherein alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with one alkyl substituent; and R22 is selected from the group consisting of C1-4 alkyl and aryl which are each optionally substituted with from 1 to 3 alkyl group.
In more preferred compositions, R1 is CH2OH; R3 is selected from the group consisting of CO2R20, xe2x80x94CONR7R8 and aryl where the aryl substituent is optionally substituted with from 1 to 2 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, C1-6 alkyl, CF3 and OR20; R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl and aryl, where the alkyl and aryl substituents are optionally substituted with one substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, aryl, CF3, CN, OR20 and wherein each optional aryl substituent is optionally substituted with halo, alkyl, CF3 CN, and OR20; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-8 alkyl; and R20 is selected from hydrogen and C1-4 alkyl.
In a still more preferred embodiment, R1=CH2OH; R3 is selected from the group consisting of CO2R20, xe2x80x94CONR7R8, and aryl that is optionally substituted with one substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, C1-3 alkyl and OR20; R7 is selected from of hydrogen, and C1-3 alkyl; R8 is hydrogen; and R20 is selected from hydrogen and C1-4 alkyl. In this preferred embodiment, R3 is most preferably selected from xe2x80x94CO2Et and xe2x80x94CONHEt.
In another still more preferred embodiment, R1=xe2x80x94CONHEt, R3 is selected from the group consisting of CO2R20, xe2x80x94CONR7R8, and aryl in that aryl is optionally substituted with from 1 to 2 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo, C1-3 alkyl, CF3 or OR20; R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, and C1-8 alkyl that is optionally substituted with one substituent selected from the group consisting of halo, CF3, CN or OR20; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-3 alkyl; and R20 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-4 alkyl. In this more preferred embodiment, R8 is preferably hydrogen, R7 is preferably selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, and C1-3, and R20 is preferably selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and C1-4 alkyl.
In a most preferred embodiment, the composition of this invention is selected from ethyl1-{9-[(4S,2R,3R,5R)-3,4-dihydroxy-5-(hydroxymethyl)oxolan-2-yl]-6-aminopurin-2-yl}pyrazole-4-carboxylate, (4S,2R,3R,5R)-2-{6-amino-2-[4-(4-chlorophenyl)pyrazolyl]purin-9-yl}-5-(hydroxymethyl)oxolane-3,4-diol, (4S,2R,3R,5R)-2-{6-amino-2-[4-(4-methoxyphenyl)pyrazolyl]purin-9-yl}-5-(hydroxymethyl)oxolane-3,4-diol, (4S,2R,3R,5R)-2-{6-amino-2-[4-(4-methylphenyl)pyrazolyl]purin-9-yl}-5-(hydroxymethyl) oxolane-3,4-diol, (1-{9-[(4S,2R,3R,5R)-3,4-dihydroxy-5-(hydroxymethyl)oxolan-2-yl]-6-aminopurin-2-yl}pyrazol-4-yl)-N-methylcarboxamide, 1-{9-[(4S,2R,3R,5R)-3,4-dihydroxy-5-(hydroxymethyl)oxolan-2-yl]-6-aminopurin-2-yl}pyrazole-4-carboxylic acid, and mixtures thereof.
The following definitions apply to terms as used herein.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means all halogens, that is, chloro (Cl), fluoro (F), bromo (Br), iodo (I).
xe2x80x9cHydroxylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94OH.
xe2x80x9cThiolxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmercaptoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94SH.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means an alkane-derived radical containing from 1 to 20, preferably 1 to 15, carbon atoms (unless specifically defined). It is a straight chain alkyl, branched alkyl or cycloalkyl. Preferably, straight or branched alkyl groups containing from 1-15, more preferably 1 to 8, even more preferably 1-6, yet more preferably 1-4 and most preferably 1-2, carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl and the like. The term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe the straight chain alkyl groups described immediately above. Preferably, cycloalkyl groups are monocyclic, bicyclic or tricyclic ring systems of 3-8, more preferably 3-6, ring members per ring, such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, adamantyl and the like. Alkyl also includes a straight chain or branched alkyl group that contains or is interrupted by a cycloalkyl portion. The straight chain or branched alkyl group is attached at any available point to produce a stable compound. Examples of this include, but are not limited to, 4-(isopropyl)-cyclohexylethyl or 2-methyl-cyclopropylpentyl. A substituted alkyl is a straight chain alkyl, branched alkyl, or cycloalkyl group defined previously, independently substituted with 1 to 3 groups or substituents of halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, acyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, amino optionally mono- or di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, amidino, urea optionally substituted with alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl groups, aminosulfonyl optionally N-mono- or N,N-di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, or the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means a straight, branched, or cyclic hydrocarbon containing 2-20, preferably 2-17, more preferably 2-10, even more preferably 2-8, most preferably 2-4, carbon atoms and at least one, preferably 1-3, more preferably 1-2, most preferably one, carbon to carbon double bond. In the case of a cycloalkyl group, conjugation of more than one carbon to carbon double bond is not such as to confer aromaticity to the ring. Carbon to carbon double bonds may be either contained within a cycloalkyl portion, with the exception of cyclopropyl, or within a straight chain or branched portion. Examples of alkenyl groups include ethenyl, propenyl, isopropenyl, butenyl, cyclohexenyl, cyclohexenylalkyl and the like. A substituted alkenyl is the straight chain alkenyl, branched alkenyl or cycloalkenyl group defined previously, independently substituted with 1 to 3 groups or substituents of halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, acyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, amino optionally mono- or di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, amidino, urea optionally substituted with alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl groups, aminosulfonyl optionally N-mono- or N,N-di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, or the like attached at any available point to produce a stable compound.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means a straight or branched hydrocarbon containing 2-20, preferably 2-17, more preferably 2-10, even more preferably 2-8, most preferably 2-4, carbon atoms containing at least one, preferably one, carbon to carbon triple bond. Examples of alkynyl groups include ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl and the like. A substituted alkynyl refers to the straight chain alkynyl or branched alkenyl defined previously, independently substituted with 1 to 3 groups or substituents of halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, acyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, amino optionally mono- or di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, amidino, urea optionally substituted with alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl groups, aminosulfonyl optionally N-mono- or N,N-di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, or the like attached at any available point to produce a stable compound.
xe2x80x9cAlkyl alkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a group xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2xe2x95x90CRxe2x80x2xe2x80x3Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3, where R is lower alkyl, or substituted lower alkyl, Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, Rxe2x80x3xe2x80x3 may independently be hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, acyl, aryl, substituted aryl, hetaryl, or substituted hetaryl as defined below.
xe2x80x9cAlkyl alkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a groups xe2x80x94RCxe2x89xa1CRxe2x80x2 where R is lower alkyl or substituted lower alkyl, Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, acyl, aryl, substituted aryl, hetaryl, or substituted hetaryl as defined below.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94OR, where R is lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, acyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, substituted aralkyl, heteroalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, or substituted cycloheteroalkyl as defined.
xe2x80x9cAlkylthioxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94S(O)n=1-2xe2x80x94R, where R is lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl or substituted aralkyl as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAcylxe2x80x9d denotes groups xe2x80x94C(O)R, where R is hydrogen, lower alkyl substituted lower alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl and the like as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAryloxyxe2x80x9d denotes groups xe2x80x94OAr, where Ar is an aryl, substituted aryl, heteroaryl, or substituted heteroaryl group as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAminoxe2x80x9d denotes the group NRRxe2x80x2, where R and Rxe2x80x2 may independently by hydrogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, hetaryl, or substituted hetaryl as defined herein or acyl.
xe2x80x9cAmidoxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94C(O)NRRxe2x80x2, where R and Rxe2x80x2 may independently by hydrogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cCarboxylxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94C(O)OR, where R is hydrogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, aryl, substituted aryl, hetaryl, and substituted hetaryl as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means phenyl or naphthyl optionally carbocyclic fused with a cycloalkyl of preferably 5-7, more preferably 5-6, ring members and/or optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups or substituents of halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, acyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, amino optionally mono- or di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, amidino, urea optionally substituted with alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl groups, aminosulfonyl optionally N-mono- or N,N-di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, or the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted arylxe2x80x9d refers to aryl optionally substituted with one or more functional groups, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclexe2x80x9d refers to a saturated, unsaturated, or aromatic carbocyclic group having a single ring (e.g., morpholino, pyridyl or furyl) or multiple condensed rings (e.g., naphthpyridyl, quinoxalyl, quinolinyl, indolizinyl or benzo[b]thienyl) and having at least one hetero atom, such as N, O or S, within the ring, which can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means a monocyclic aromatic ring structure containing 5 or 6 ring atoms, or a bicyclic aromatic group having 8 to 10 atoms, containing one or more, preferably 1-4, more preferably 1-3, even more preferably 1-2, heteroatoms independently selected from the group O, S, and N, and optionally substituted with 1 to 3 groups or substituents of halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, acyloxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, amino optionally mono- or di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, amidino, urea optionally substituted with alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or heterocyclyl groups, aminosulfonyl optionally N-mono- or N,N-di-substituted with alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl groups, alkylsulfonylamino, arylsulfonylamino, heteroarylsulfonylamino, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, or the like. Heteroaryl is also intended to include oxidized S or N, such as sulfinyl, sulfonyl and N-oxide of a tertiary ring nitrogen. A carbon or nitrogen atom is the point of attachment of the heteroaryl ring structure such that a stable aromatic ring is retained. Examples of heteroaryl groups are pyridinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, quinazolinyl, purinyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, thienyl, isoxazolyl, oxathiadiazolyl, isothiazolyl, tetrazolyl, imidazolyl, triazinyl, furanyl, benzofuryl, indolyl and the like. A substituted heteroaryl contains a substituent attached at an available carbon or nitrogen to produce a stable compound.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclylxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94alone or in combination means a non-aromatic cycloalkyl group having from 5 to 10 atoms in which from 1 to 3 carbon atoms in the ring are replaced by heteroatoms of O, S or N, and are optionally benzo fused or fused heteroaryl of 5-6 ring members and/or are optionally substituted as in the case of cycloalkyl. Heterocycyl is also intended to include oxidized S or N, such as sulfinyl, sulfonyl and N-oxide of a tertiary ring nitrogen. The point of attachment is at a carbon or nitrogen atom. Examples of heterocyclyl groups are tetrahydrofuranyl, dihydropyridinyl, piperidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperazinyl, dihydrobenzofuryl, dihydroindolyl, and the like. A substituted hetercyclyl contains a substituent nitrogen attached at an available carbon or nitrogen to produce a stable compound.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted heteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to a heterocycle optionally mono or poly substituted with one or more functional groups, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cAralkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Ar where Ar is an aryl group and R is lower alkyl or substituted lower alkyl group. Aryl groups can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94Het where Het is a heterocycle group and R is a lower alkyl group. Heteroalkyl groups can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94HetAr where HetAr is an heteroaryl group and R lower alkyl or substituted lower alkyl. Heteroarylalkyl groups can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a divalent cyclic or polycyclic alkyl group containing 3 to 15 carbon atoms.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted cycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloalkyl group comprising one or more substituents with, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, substituted lower alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cCycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloalkyl group wherein one or more of the ring carbon atoms is replaced with a heteroatom (e.g., N, O, S or P).
Substituted cycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a cycloheteroalkyl group as herein defined which contains one or more substituents, such as halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkyl cycloalkylxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94R-cycloalkyl where cycloalkyl is a cycloalkyl group and R is a lower alkyl or substituted lower alkyl. Cycloalkyl groups can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with e.g. halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, acetylene, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkyl cycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d denotes the group xe2x80x94R-cycloheteroalkyl where R is a lower alkyl or substituted lower alkyl. Cycloheteroalkyl groups can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted with e.g. halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, alkylthio, amino, amido, carboxyl, acetylene, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, substituted heterocycle, hetaryl, substituted hetaryl, nitro, cyano, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
The compounds of this invention can be prepared as outlined in Schemes 1-4. Compounds having the general formula IV can be prepared as shown in Scheme 1. 
Compound I can be prepared by reacting compound 1 with appropriately substituted 1,3 -dicarbonyl in a mixture of AcOH and MeOH at 80xc2x0 C. (Holzer et al., J. Heterocycl. Chem. (1993) 30, 865). Compound II, which can be obtained by reacting compound I with 2,2-dimethoxypropane in the presence of an acid, can be oxidized to the carboxylic acid III, based on structurally similar compounds using potassium permanganate or pyridinium chlorochromate (M. Hudlicky, (1990) Oxidations in Organic Chemistry, ACS Monographs, American Chemical Society, Washington D.C.). Reaction of a primary or secondary amine having the formula HNR6R7, and compound III using DCC (M. Fujino et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. (1974), 22, 1857), PyBOP (J. Martinez et al., J. Med. Chem. (1988) 28, 1874) or PyBrop (J. Caste et al. Tetrahedron, (1991), 32, 1967) coupling conditions can afford compound IV. 
Compound V can be prepared as shown in Scheme 2. The Tri TBDMS derivative 4 can be obtained by treating compound 2 with TBDMSCl and imidazole in DMF followed by hydrolysis of the ethyl ester using NaOH. Reaction of a primary or secondary amine with the formula HNR6R7, and compound 4 using DCC (M. Fujino et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. (1974), 22, 1857), PyBOP (J. Martinez et al., J. Med. Chem. (1988) 28, 1874) or PyBrop (J. Caste et al. Tetrahedron, (1991), 32, 1967) coupling conditions can afford compound V. 
A specific synthesis of compound 11 is illustrated in Scheme 3. Commercially available guanosine 5 was converted to the triacetate 6 as previously described (M. J. Robins and B. Uznanski, Can. J. Chem. (1981), 59, 2601-2607). Compound 7, prepared by following the literature procedure of Cerster et al. (J. F. Cerster, A. F. Lewis, and R. K. Robins, Org. Synthesis, 242-243), was converted to compound 9 in two steps as previously described (V. Nair et al., J. Org. Chem., (1988), 53, 3051-3057). Compound 1 was obtained by reacting hydrazine hydrate with compound 9 in ethanol at 80xc2x0 C. Condensation of compound 1 with ethoxycarbonylmalondialdehyde in a mixture of AcOH and MeOH at 80xc2x0 C. produced compound 10. Heating compound 10 in excess methylamine afforded compound 11. 
The synthesis of 1,3-dialdehyde VII is described in Scheme 4. Reaction of 3,3-diethoxypropionate or 3,3-diethoxypropionitrile or 1,1-diethoxy-2-nitroethane VI (R3=CO2R, CN or NO2) with ethyl or methyl formate in the presence of NaH can afford the dialdehyde VII (Y. Yamamoto et al., J. Org. Chem. (1989) 54, 4734).
Compounds of this invention are useful in conjunction with radioactive imaging agents to image coronary activity. The compounds of this invention are A2A agonists that are believed to provide specific activation of adenosine A2A receptors in the coronary vessels as opposed to adenosine A1 receptors in the atrium and AV-node and/or A2B receptors in peripheral vessels, thus avoiding undesirable side-effects. Upon administration in a therapeutic amount, the compositions of this invention cause coronary blood vessels to vasodilate to induce coronary steal wherein healthy coronary vessels steal blood from unhealthy vessels resulting in lack of blood flow to heart tissues. Lower doses of the A2A agonists may provide beneficial coronary vasodilatation (less severe) in the treatment of chronic CAD.
As A2A agonists, the compositions of this invention are also useful in adjunctive therapy with angioplasty to induce dilation, inhibit platelet aggregation, and as a general anti-inflammatory agent. A2A agonists, such as the compositions of this invention, can provide the therapeutic benefits described above by preventing neutrophil activation (Purinergic Approaches in Experimental Therapeutics K. A. Jacobson and M. F. Jarvis 1997 Wiley, N.Y.). The compounds of this invention are also effective against a condition called no-reflow in which platelets and neutrophils aggregate and block a vessel. As A2A agonists, the compositions of this invention are effective against no-reflow by preventing neutrophil and platelet activation (e.g., they are believed to prevent release of superoxide from neutrophils). As A2A agonists, the compositions of this invention are also useful as cardioprotective agents through their anti-inflammatory action on neutrophils. Thus, in situations when the heart will go through an ischemic state such as a transplant, they will be useful.
This invention also includes pro-drugs of the above-identified A2A agonists. A pro-drug is a drug which has been chemically modified and may be biological inactive at its site of action, but which will be degraded or modified by one or more enzymatic or in vivo processes to the bioactive form. The pro-drugs of this invention should have a different pharmacokinetic profile to the parent enabling improved absorption across the mucosal epithelium, better salt formulation and/or solubility and improved systemic stability. The above-identified compounds may be preferably modified at one or more of the hydroxyl groups. The modifications may be (1) ester or carbamate derivatives which may be cleaved by esterases or lipases, for example; (2) peptides which may be recognized by specific or non specific proteinase; or (3) derivatives that accumulate at a site of action through membrane selection or a pro-drug form or modified pro-drug form, or any combination of (1) to (3) above.
The compositions may be administered orally, intravenously, through the epidermis or by any other means known in the art for administering a therapeutic agents. The method of treatment comprises the administration of an effective quantity of the chosen compound, preferably dispersed in a pharmaceutical carrier. Dosage units of the active ingredient are generally selected from the range of 0.01 to 100 mg/kg, but will be readily determined by one skilled in the art depending upon the route of administration, age and condition of the patient. This dose is typically administered in a solution about 5 minutes to about an hour or more prior to coronary imaging. No unacceptable toxicological effects are expected when compounds of the invention are administered in accordance with the present invention.
If the final compound of this invention contains a basic group, an acid addition salt may be prepared. Acid addition salts of the compounds are prepared in a standard manner in a suitable solvent from the parent compound and an excess of acid, such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulfuric, phosphoric, acetic, maleic, succinic, or methanesulfonic. The hydrochloric salt form is especially useful. If the final compound contains an acidic group, cationic salts may be prepared. Typically the parent compound is treated with an excess of an alkaline reagent, such as hydroxide, carbonate or alkoxide, containing the appropriate cation. Cations such as Na+, K+, Ca+2 and NH4+ are examples of cations present in pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Certain of the compounds form inner salts or zwitterions which may also be acceptable.
Pharmaceutical compositions including the compounds of this invention, and/or derivatives thereof, may be formulated as solutions or lyophilized powders for parenteral administration. Powders may be reconstituted by addition of a suitable diluent or other pharmaceutically acceptable carrier prior to use. If used in liquid form the compositions of this invention are preferably incorporated into a buffered, isotonic, aqueous solution. Examples of suitable diluents are normal isotonic saline solution, standard 5% dextrose in water and buffered sodium or ammonium acetate solution. Such liquid formulations are suitable for parenteral administration, but may also be used for oral administration. It may be desirable to add excipients such as polyvinylpyrrolidinone, gelatin, hydroxycellulose, acacia, polyethylene glycol, mannitol, sodium chloride, sodium citrate or any other excipient known to one of skill in the art to pharmaceutical compositions including compounds of this invention. Alternatively, the pharmaceutical compounds may be encapsulated, tableted or prepared in an emulsion or syrup for oral administration. Pharmaceutically acceptable solid or liquid carriers may be added to enhance or stabilize the composition, or to facilitate preparation of the composition. Liquid carriers include syrup, peanut oil, olive oil, glycerin, saline, alcohols and water. Solid carriers include starch, lactose, calcium sulfate, dihydrate, teffa alba, magnesium stearate or stearic acid, talc, pectin, acacia, agar or gelatin. The carrier may also include a sustained release material such as glycerol monostearate or glycerol distearate, alone or with a wax. The amount of solid carrier varies but, preferably, will be between about 20 mg to about 1 gram per dosage unit. The pharmaceutical dosages are made using conventional techniques such as milling, mixing, granulation, and compressing, when necessary, for tablet forms; or milling, mixing and filling for hard gelatin capsule forms. When a liquid carrier is used, the preparation will be in the form of a syrup, elixir, emulsion or an aqueous or non-aqueous suspension. Such a liquid formulation may be administered directly or filled into a soft gelatin capsule. It is preferred that the compositions of this invention are administered as a solution either orally or intravenously.
The Examples which follow serve to illustrate this invention. The Examples are intended to in no way limit the scope of this invention, but are provided to show how to make and use the compounds of this invention. In the Examples, all temperatures are in degrees Centigrade.